Beatrice Trudeau
Beatrice Trudeau is a female student at Bullworth Academy, and a member of the Nerds. She was voiced by Caitlin Greer. Character description Beatrice has blond hair in a pink bow. She wears green glasses and a light green Bullworth uniform, over a white school shirt. An earlier version of the character was named Amy. Characteristics Even though Beatrice isn't physically bullied like the rest of the male nerds, she's verbally picked on by some of the other male clique students and the attractive female students, in particular Mandy and sometimes Pinky. Mandy refuses to allow Beatrice onto the cheerleading team, because of the fact that she has braces and cold sores. Beatrice retaliates by refusing to allow Mandy to get help with her class work from the study groups that the Nerds run. Beatrice spends almost every waking hour on pursuing her dream, being accepted into med school. She wants to be either a neurologist or cardiovascular surgeon and to find the cure for cancer, and can sometimes be heard revising out loud. She has an admirer in Bucky although it is unknown whether the feelings are mutual but, it's assuming that it is because, they can be seen together holding hands and kissing near the Library. Role in game First Jimmy does Petey an errand by delivering a package to Beatirce. Then Beatrice manipulates Jimmy to get her chemistry lab notes back from Mandy's locker and later to retrieve her diary from the staff room, after Mr. Hattrick had confiscated it. Later, Beatrice is seen complaining with the other Nerds to Jimmy about rats being in the library. Quotes Wandering campus *Cut sleep to 4 point 5 hours per night, increase study time to 35 hours per week, eat lunch while walking, that's 30 minutes per meal... *Yes, I was a student at Bullworth, before becoming the reknowed brain surgeon that I am today. *I'll be a cardiovascular surgeon or a neurologist. I do not want to be a dermatologist, no way. *If I can't be a sedition, I guess I could be a lawyer, but that would be totally embarassing. *Li is Lithium, Na is Sodium, K is Potassium, Rb is Rubidium, Cs is Caesium, Fr is Francium, these are alkalai metals... When conversing *It's not fair that only the pretty girls get special treatment. Why don't they ever give free ice cream to the girl who can recite the Periodic Tables? *I fear that I'll end up working in a bookstore when I'm 30 because all I have is a Masters degree from some liberal arts college! Saying goodbye *It's time for me to play doctor with my dolls in the climate controlled room, so see ya. When bullied *You're a... a nice person, right? *Why are you... treating me, this way!? *I'm going to cry if you don't stop being mean to me! *Please don't hurt my feelings when I have a big test coming up! *Why do I get the feeling that I might be in... danger? Bottom pinched *That's... not... nice! *sobbing* *Why would you do that!? Others on Beatrice *Troy: I heard that Beatrice is really a slut, and she pounds all the nerd-boys. *Mandy: I've got to go make Beatrice's life miserable, see you.(When saying goodbye to Jimmy) *Bryce: Beatrice's boyfriend is feeling cool today.(When insulting someone) External Links "Amy" at Tyler Wilson's Art Trudeau, Beatrice Trudeau, Beatrice